Runaway Soldiers of the Brotherhood of Steel
by The Synergist
Summary: 4 former Brotherhood of Steel soldiers run from the Brotherhood in fear of there lives for knowing Elder Maxon's big secret. In there trek to escape the brotherhood they will have to fight and kill, leaving chaos ,and blood in there path.
I saw the Brotherhood vertibird approach us from the window of the office room. We were in a pre-war sky scraper hiding from the brotherhood of steel. We are rogues. Me, Mark Davidson and the other 3 runaways Mason Coth, Brendon White, and Nevets S'boj all ran from the brotherhood of steel. Now they are hunting us. But not because of who we are nor because we ran. No...it is because of what we know. Because we know what Maxson did. His secret. That's why they wants us dead. No other soldiers know except for us. Because they all just listen to Elder Maxson and his orders. Never suspecting anything.

We ran from the brotherhood with ease inside of a vertibird, all we had to say was that Elder Maxson sent us on a classified op. We had nothing but a few stimpaks, brotherhood outfits, 4 basic laser rifles with a few hundred shots each and 4 combat knives. We don't even have the vertibird anymore. It was in about a hundred pieces on the roof thanks to Nevets genius piloting.

Gazing at blueprints of the skyscraper we discovered an engine room in the basement. We all knew what that meant. Fusion Cores. A building of this stature would have run on probably 3 or more cores. Enough for us to get a good start on caps once we got away from the brotherhood. But then we felt it. The vibration coursed through the building. The vertibird land just next to us, just outside of the building. Quickly Mason packed up the blueprints and we all grabbed our rifles. We stumbled down stairs so fast that Brendon tripped. I helped him up and we kept going. We got the basement door open just as we could hear the soldiers talking to each other up the stairs.

I closed the door behind us and we were met by a pleasant surprise Five fusion powered engines each with a powered fusion core. Nevets grabbed and bagged them as quick as he could and we made a run for the storage room at the end of the engine room. I picked open the door and rushed the others inside. As soon as I shut the door I heard the door to the basement on the other side of the engine room creak open.

Five power armor wearing soldiers rushed in with a sentinel in the lead. "FIND THEM!" Yelled the sentinel. I loaded my rifle and cracked open the storage room door. I got the aim just right and...BOOM! I shot the helmet off of one of the soldiers. And shot him twice more until I saw his blackened skull. The soldier fell dead to the ground and I yanked the door shut feeling the heat of the door as the other soldiers shot it.

Two of us stood on either side of the door preparing to flank the soldiers. And yet again I opened the door to see the red flashes of their lasers course just in front of my eyes. One soldier ran through the door and me and Mason wrestled them to the ground. Mason ripped off his helmet and I took out my combat knife and stabbed the soldier in his face so many times that at the end there was nothing left except for a puddle of blood and brains were his face used to be.

The next soldier that ran in was nothing but an untrained knight. Nevets took his combat knife and stabbed the soldier in the unpadded but of his power armor. He kept stabbing him until he fell...then he kept stabbing him. "SNAP OUT OF IT" I yelled at him. He simply looked up and said "No." That's when I saw it A laser was traveling through the doorway heading straight for Nevets skull.

When the shot collided with Nevets he collapsed over the dead soldiers body. Outraged I grabbed his rifle and dual wielded the rifles on the last two standing soldiers. By the looks of it they were a paladin and the sentinel.

I unloaded both of my clips just below their heads. The paladins head popped off of their body like a firework. The other one fell hard to the ground. I knelt over Nevets and checked for any sign of life. Nothing...So I strided over to the lifeless body of the paladin and the sentinel. I realized that I had actually trained them both before I ran from the brotherhood. My own trainee took my position as Sentinel after I left. Funny.

I heard the sentinel moan in pain. Suddenly I felt the anger of Nevets death wash over me. My eyes teared up and my face burned red hot. Than I mumbled "Screw you" at the sentinel and delivered the final blow from my rifle to the neck of my former trainee.

End of part one


End file.
